


Laundry Day

by sparkle_th1ghs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_th1ghs/pseuds/sparkle_th1ghs
Summary: hey what's up I'm new - and of course my first piece is radiodust
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Laundry Day

Charlie went down the steps to the hotel laundry room. Looking through her clipboard, this seemed to be the last thing she needed to check. She hears two voices as she peeked inside.

"This is unfair! It was my turn to do laundry!"  
"You do everyone's laundry!"

"What's going on, guys?" She asked. She smiled at how clean it was however, only to see Angel and Niffty hogging a scarf.

"I don't want Niffty touching my sequins again!"

"There were atrocious stains on them!"

"That doesn't mean they should be torn to shreds!"

Charlie snapped her fingers repeatedly. "Hey! Can we please focus? Niffty, I know you like cleaning and we appreciate your work, but Angel Dust can figure out how to clean his own clothes. It's time to let him take responsibility for his belongings."

The little cyclops wasn't exactly thrilled either. But, y'know, for different reasons. "Miss, the scarf doesn't go with your fur!"  
"It was my Aunt Gabriel's!"

Niffty kept persisting, followed by Angel begging to the princess.

"Now remember to split your colors, whites go with white clothing and black do with black clothing--"

"Okay! Okay, okay!" Angel huffed. "Let me have tonight and.. I'll help you make dinner for the next week."

Charlie looked at the small demon, seeing her make a 'hmph' noise but nodding anyway.

"Thank fuck," He pushes her away to the door, Charlie and her powerless to his four arms. "I make a damn good bargain! Help out Charlie for a few hours-- Love ya both!" He closes the doors to the laundry room. Angel was glad Niffty had cleaned it the night before.

It used to be covered in dust and a specific part of the floor had some sticky brown goo. For a little thing, she zipped around to keep the place in top shape.

Angel rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair back with bobby pins and began to sort his clothing through color. He took out his phone and played music, grabbing detergent.

He looked up to hear another man walk in with a their own basket in their hands. The radio demon cocked his head, grinning widely.

"Angel! What a surprise. I thought you had gone off to see one of your clients for the night."

The spider put his bed sheets in the washer. "He cancelled on me. Musta gotten caught by the miss's, so now I'm makin' myself busy."

Alastor hummed, nodding his head. "Good to see you're making something of yourself other than your erotica." He scratched his chin, analyzing the large contraption. He read the font, reading the wash cycles and pressed something. It turned on so suddenly he jumped in surprise.

His ears perk up, a chuckle coming from the spider.

"Need help there, smiles?"

Alastor rolled up his sleeves. "How do I make it stop?" He pressed one another button, a whirling noise made him frantic, pressing and turning more and more buttons and switches.

Angel stepped in and lifts the door to the washing machine, the drum slowing down. "You got any cash?"

"If I need to pay you for your help, I am not comfortable--"  
"It's for the machine, sweetheart. Come on, I'll show ya."

Angel demonstrates by grabbing the demon's basket. He sees his dirty clothes were folded. He refrained from making comments but couldn't help to smile.

"This ain't like our machines, it does all the work for you. You just toss your clothes in," He takes a few of Alastor's shirts, "Pick a cycle," He turned the dial to normal, "Add detergent," He pours a good amount of blue soap inside.

"And the money goes..?"  
Angel points to the coin slot. "Here."

"Interesting. And you are sure the machine will do its job?"

"Give it a dollar and I'm sure they wont disappoint." He winked, leaving him to it.

Alastor attempts to try it out on his own. He was sure he could ask Angel questions, admitting he was right about the mangle. Better yet, he hand washed everything.

Fresh towels, bed sheets, pillow cases and such are all cleaned down here. It was only a matter of time until Alastor taught himself the great technological advances of the modern world.

Admitting he was no good at solving them. Embarrassed, he straightened up and began.

Alastor conjured a coin purse from thin air, taking out a few to insert them into the machine. He closes the lid, pushes the slot in and away the machine tumbled. Water started running.

"Now what?"  
"Well.. nothing. You just wait till it's done and then you put it in the dryer, dude." Angel had sat on one of the machines. He seemed relaxed and pampered, now putting on 'ear buds' to listen to music. His choice of wardrobe surprised him.

Angel was one to shine, bring wandering eyes to one thing. He was the focal point, an attention seeker and grabber. Tonight, however, was a purple jumper with grey sweatpants. Comfort over fashion.

Alastor reached out to him, but fell back and to study the dryers. They looked awfully different from the washing machines.

The large window could let him see inside, the dryer drum glinting from the single light bulb of the basement. He was happy Niffty had a chance to make the room spotless.

Angel yawns quietly, pulling out his clothes from another dryer. He paid no mind to the radio demon, obviously watching him. He checked for missing buttons and damages, but they seem fine to him.

Alastor leaned on one of the machines, next to his own load. His arms were crossed, fingers tapping on them as he waits patiently.

He listens to Angel hum. He wasn't familiar with the song, but was nice to see the spider content. Until a groan of frustration comes out. "Something the matter?"

"My favorite sweater shrunk in the fuckin' dryer!" Angel cried, checking the machine to see if other clothes were affected. Angel rubbed his forehead, sighing and tossed his sweater aside. He mumbled something Alastor couldn't understand, disappointment in his mother tongue. " _Sono un tale idiota._ "

"I don't see the appeal. Why not just buy another?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I can't just buy a new one. Molly made it fo' me!"

Alastor hears the washer slow down, looking up at Angel as he would guess his clothes were done. He knew that clothes would start to smell if it was left to dry where it was washed. The sickly sweet smell of soap filled the room.

"Who is Molly?"

Angel scoffed, He folds his clothes, hanging a few over a cord to cool down.

"If you wish to speak of it, that is." Alastor nods, figuring out the dryer.

"Molls an' I, we.." He trailed off. "She's family. My twin." He smiled. "I don't get to see her too often. Us bein' busy and all. I got this a few months ago."

Alastor adjusted his monocle, noticing his eyes well up. He put his hands together, choosing the right words. "I'm sorry for your .. loss." Alastor adds. "Miss Molly seems to be quite the character,"

Angel nods. "Thanks, doll." He looked behind him, snorting and covered his smile.

"What?"

"Y-You didn't turn on the dryer,"

"Gracious hell," He muttered, going over and pressed the wrong button.

Angel went to him and pats his shoulder. "I got this one."

\-----

The spider returned to his room after helping the cyclops make dinner, having another hour to himself. His back hurt, but paid it no mind. His pet pig greets him with a nudge of a shopping bag. "The hell?" He picked up his pig, petting it and looked at the white bag. He reads the purple label, recognizing it immediately. 

"No way," Angel's eyes widened. "Violet Glass-hopper?!"

Nuggets squeals, turning to the funny-looking shadow in the corner of his room. He was put down as his owner tore open to see the content inside. 

Angel lifts a new red sweater. He sees white lace stitched across the front and back, stylized to be off-the-shoulder. Puffy sleeves, knitted? The man could cry. "Look what daddy got, Nuggets! A genuine G.H. piece! I woulda' killed thousands of men for this!"

A note fell from the fabric, Angel looking down at the floor.

The shadow hid behind his curtains, watching him intently. It yearned for a reaction, a _good_ reaction.

Angel picked up the folded note, opening it to read inside.

 _Mon ange,_  
_I hope this suits your tastes._  
_\- A._

Angel's cheeks flush. He hugged the sweater to his chest and had only a few seconds to figure out what to do next. He blinks, feeling a gust of wind and turned to the curtains. His window was open suddenly, going to close it. He turns around to find Alastor at his doorstep.

"Al?"  
"One word about this to a soul or I will--"

" _Vieni qui, piccola!_ " He smiled, throwing his hands to the air to hug him. He was pushed away immediately, the radio demon hissed.

"No touching!" Alastor flushes. "Disengage or I will return it!"

Angel chuckled as the color in the deer's face settles down.

"It is none of my concern, but I can understand family is worth more than a designer sweater. A gift like this could be nothing to you--"

Angel plants a kiss on his cheek, catching the man off guard. "Means a lot, sugar. Want me to wear it to dinner?"

Alastor felt a shiver up his spine, looking away. "S-Speaking of dinner! I haven't washed up yet! Please excuse me, my friend!"

He had worn the sweater as promised. Through his shadow power and a dash of luck, water had spilled on the spider. Despite his cries, Alastor knew he'd see Angel again in the laundry room. He laughed to himself.

Laundry day just became his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this folks !! and theres more where that came from,, i plan to be here for a while  
> dont forget to comment !! spam me with heart emojis dudess


End file.
